Seize the Moment
by NxZ
Summary: A story of Nick Jordan and Zoe Hanna, set after Nick and Yvonne decide to end their relationship. With some lines inspired by famous films/TV shows. Will this be the much longed for Nick/Zoe reunion? Who knows... M Rated due to my plans for where it will go. Read and Review x
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had only been a few days since Yvonne and Nick decided to end their relationship. Zoe and Nick had decided to meet in their usual wine bar. Nick hated discussing his personal life, but Zoe was different. They had a connection. She understood him.

_"She turned out to be the same as all the women in my life"_, he went on, feeling sorry for himself.

_"Which is what exactly?"_ enquired Zoe.

_"A disappointment"_, said Nick bluntly. He was clearly hurt by what happened with Yvonne.

_"Including me?"_ joked Zoe immediately regretting her words.

Nick smiled slightly. _"Especially you"_, he said cheekily. An awkward silence consumed the room as Nick and Zoe stopped laughing and simply stared at one another. Jokes aside, they both had so many regrets about what was, and more importantly, what could have been. The silence was broken as Nick whispered, _"Maybe you were the biggest disappointment of all"_. They continued looking at each other, neither of them daring to break eye contact. _"It wasn't over for me"_ added Nick.

_"It isn't over for me"_, Zoe replied with a hint of desperation.

At this point their faces were only inches apart. Zoe knew that opportunities like this didn't present themselves often. She decided she would seize the moment, at which point she slowly moved in for a kiss. To her delight and surprise Nick reciprocated. This kiss was somewhat different to ones they had shared previously. It was not lustful, it was tender and soft. Nick's lips lightly pressed onto Zoe's. He massaged her tongue with his, but before Zoe could do the same she felt the distance between them grow.

Nick gently pulled away from their kiss. As pleasurable as Zoe was, he didn't want this to become another night of meaningless sex.

_"I'm sorry"_, apologised Zoe. She was mortified, so decided to make a quick escape. She stood up, grabbed her things a headed to the exit.

_"Zoe!"_, called Nick. He hadn't meant to push her away. If only she would've let him explain. It wasn't that he didn't want her, it was quite the opposite. He knew he could not let her slip away, not again so he ran after her. "Zoe, wait!", he shouted down the street. He managed to catch up with her and pulled her into a side street so they could at least have some privacy.

_"What, Nick? What?"_ replied Zoe, shouting to mask her embarrassment over what had just happened.

_"Calm down. Just let me explain"_, he pleaded.

_"Nick, there's nothing to explain. We clearly just want different things. It's fine. I'm fine"_, she said trying to mask the fact that she clearly wasn't.

Nick contemplated explaining how he felt, but decided that actions spoke louder than words and besides he wasn't one for sharing his feelings. In one brisk motion he swept Zoe in for a kiss. This kiss was fiery and passionate, like their kisses used to be. _"I'm sorry"_, Nick mumbled through their kiss, desperate not to break up their passionate exchange again. Zoe moved her attention to his neck. She gently nibbled at his flesh and teased him with her tongue. She knew Nick loved this, she always did know how to please him.

While Zoe worked on his neck, Nick took the opportunity to speak._ "I'm sorry"_, he repeated. _"I didn't mean to push you away back there, I was just nervous. We don't really want history to repeat itself do we?"_

Zoe moved up from Nick's neck and saw the look of absolute pleasure in his face and as much as she wanted to continue making him feel good, she knew they had to talk. _"I really did hurt you last time, didn't I?"_ she said guiltily.

Nick was a gentleman; he didn't want to make Zoe uncomfortable by saying yes. As well as that, he didn't want to showcase his vulnerable side. However, the look on his face spoke volumes. She knew she had hurt him badly and this guilt consumed her. She wept. Zoe, like Nick hated showing her vulnerable side, but it seemed she couldn't control the steady stream of tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Nick pulled her in for a hug. He held her head to his chest, almost cradling her._ "Come on, I'll walk you home"_ he said.

They made their way down the street in near silence. An occasional sob from Zoe was the only sound. He hated seeing her upset, but he still enjoyed her company. It was nice; it was how it used to be.

Eventually they arrived at Zoe's apartment. As expected Nick walked her right up to her door. Looking at each other, they shared yet another awkward moment. Usually everything flowed so easily between them, but tonight was different. Neither of them really knew where it was going and Zoe's emotional state didn't improve matters.

_"Would you like to come in for…"_

Nick kissed Zoe on the cheek, interrupting her and whispered,_ "Good night Dr Hanna"_.

_"Good night Mr Jordan"_, replied Zoe. Zoe stepped through her door alone. Her tears of guilt became tears of sadness. She never realized that her actions in the past had the power to ruin her future.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_"What am I doing"_ Nick thought to himself as he walked down the street getting further and further away from Zoe's front door. He couldn't believe he was throwing away an opportunity like this because he was nervous. He had never been a coward and was not prepared to become one now. Nick turned around and walked back to Zoe's.

He knocked on the door and she answered.

He stood there with his head hanging, staring at the ground leaning with one hand on the door frame. After a few seconds he looked up, and simply said, _"Hi"_.

_"Hi"_, replied Zoe cautiously.

Much to Nick's surprise, tears were still streaming down Zoe's face, even worse so than before. Nick put one arm across her back and scooped another behind her legs, picking her up (quite literally sweeping her off her feet). The moment needed no words. Unlike before, they both knew exactly where this was going.

Nick needed no directions to Zoe's bedroom. He carried her up the stairs, through her bedroom door and placed her on the bed.

Zoe couldn't understand why she was still crying, this was something that she had been dreaming about for months.

Nick lay down on his side and propped his head up with one hand. He then attempted to console Zoe. He took one finger and ran it across Zoe's face, wiping away he tears. He then continued to move his finger southwards. He ran it slowly between Zoe's breasts until the first button of Zoe's shirt stopped him from going further. Then, with one hand he undid each button of her shirt.

Nick was teasingly slow as he could see how much Zoe craved him. Her longing and neediness for him heightened all his senses.

Now that Zoe's shirt was unbuttoned, Nick, with his feather light touch traced a line from between her breasts to her naval where he lingered before continuing down to between her legs. Underneath Zoe's skirt, Nick traced circles into her upper thigh and gradually moved his hand further up her legs until he was finally at her knickers which he smoothly pulled down. He could tell she was aroused but wanted to feel exactly how wet she was. As he did so, Zoe arched her back in delight.

Finally, the silence was broken as Zoe, through her tears whispered, _"Nick"_.

Nick was lost in the moment so ignored her. He hadn't realised how much he had missed her over the years they had been apart. With two of his fingers he began stimulating her below. Zoe groaned loudly while Nick buried his head in her bosom. He gently thrust his fingers into her. It was clear to Zoe that Nick hadn't lost his touch; she on the other hand was feeling slightly rusty. The last time she had experienced the touch of a man, it had been Nick and it was obvious from how sensitive she was to each of Nick's actions.

Zoe placed her hand on his to stop his movement; she didn't want the moment to end too quickly.

She sat up and fully removed her shirt and then her bra leaving her fully exposed. Meanwhile, Nick knelt down between her legs, pulling her skirt off her legs. Zoe felt so unbelievably vulnerable right now, completely naked and barely passed her tears while Nick looked over her, still in his shirt and trousers. At that moment Nick unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his manly chest, maybe he didn't have the best body but Zoe still loved it. Nick took off his belt and to expose his bulge which was visibly throbbing. Within seconds Nick was also naked and positioning himself at Zoe's opening.

With one swift movement he entered her. Both let out a moan of relief. Nick's thrusts were long and deep, with each one he increased his pace.

_"Urgh… Nick…"_ cried Zoe as he took one of her exposed breasts into his mouth. Zoe's groans increased in volume and she approached climax. With one final thrust Zoe reached climax, as she her body quivered and she tensed around Nick which in turn sent him into ecstasy. He finished while still inside her and then withdrew while still semi erect.

Minutes had passed and still not a word spoken. Nick and Zoe just lay there, staring at the ceiling, catching their breath.

_"Some things never go away"_ said Zoe. No one had ever satisfied her in the same way that he did. Her words were the last sound that fell upon the room that night. Zoe turned to face Nick, wrapped one of her legs across him, cupped his groin with one of her hands and rested her head on his chest.

It was in that position that Zoe fell asleep. Nick on the other hand couldn't sleep. As much as he enjoyed what had happened between him and Zoe, he could help but feel uncomfortable with the situation. It had only been a few days since he an Yvonne broke up and now he was in bed with another woman, now he was in bed with Zoe.

He didn't know much except that he needed to leave. He needed to wake up in his own bed in the morning, so quietly rose from Zoe's bed and dressed himself.

He took one last look at Zoe and walked out towards the front door. His actions would surely have consequences in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was the morning after the night before. The E.D. wasn't half as chaotic as Nick's life seemed to be. Nick sat in his office alone, reviewing last night's activities and contemplating exactly how he would address the situation today. It was certainly going to be awkward but luckily, it could wait as Zoe wasn't due in until the afternoon.

An hour had gone by and Nick had treated countless minor injuries on countless ungrateful patients. This was part of the job that Nick hated. He loved saving lives, he loved making cut throat decisions, and he loved the adrenaline.

However, his dull morning was about to become interesting.

Despite the fact it was only 10 o'clock; a stab victim was being brought in. James Caine, a teenager from the local estate.

Nick was called to resus where, James lay bleeding out. Jeff and Dixie were nearby still standing nearby.

"He has a penetrating wound to the left side of his chest, with an open pneumothorax" stated Dixie.

"GCS 3, BP un recordable" added Jeff.

"I'll repeat the primary survey. Let's get some bloods off and another line in. Cross match him for 8 units and call for 2 of O neg while we're waiting. He'll need another line in and some gases done", said Nick, conveying his expertise and authority. He commanded his staff and put his skill doing what he could, given the limited resources of the E.D. He left resus with the knowledge that James Caine would stabilize and had the best chance of survival because of him.

Nick returned to the safety of his office. "Yvonne!" said Nick, slightly startled to find her sitting in his office.

"Mr Jordan", she replied, keeping things strictly professional.

"I take it you're here about James Caine", said Nick as he sat behind his desk, their eyes were now level and their stares ran deep.

Nick and Yvonne ran through their professional discussion quickly until the room filled with quiet.

"Did you think about me?" enquired Nick.

"Excuse me?" replied Yvonne with some irritation as she could tell their conversation had moved away from work.

"Did you think about me, when you slept with him?" repeated Nick.

"Don't do this here", Yvonne begged.

"Why?" there was a short silence while Nick watched Yvonne look away from him. She felt ashamed and knew he deserved answers. "Was he good? Better than me?" pushed Nick.

"Different", answered Yvonne complying with his interrogation.

"Better?" he continued.

"Gentler", she said with some spite while Nick shrugged out a small laugh. "It was just sex, Nick".

"You and I both know that sex is never just sex" shot Nick while rising from his chair.

"It meant nothing, it means nothing", said Yvonne as she grabbed Nicks arm as he walked past her.

"Well… It means something to me" said Nick, still moving towards the door.

Yvonne, still clinging onto his sleeve, rose from her chair and followed him. Before Nick could open the door Yvonne pulled him back, and he fell straight into a kiss. His first reaction was to push away but he didn't have the will power, deep inside he did still cared for her. Yvonne pushed him back against his office door and began grinding her hips into his. Nick groaned into Yvonne's mouth, he was angry but couldn't hide his desire.

Yvonne grabbed his bulge to feel how much he had grown. This type of spontaneous embrace was not normally her style; in fact she was rather inexperienced in this field. She decided that rather than showcasing her naivety she would be bold. Yvonne unzipped Nick to reveal the true extent of his erection.

She wrapped one hand around him, finger by finger as Nick struggled to hold back his orgasm. She worked her had slowly up and down him, rubbing him from tip to base. On her tip toes she leaned into Nick's ear, playfully bit his ear lobe and whispered, "It meant nothing". She regretted what she had done to Nick and wanted to show just how remorseful she felt.

Yvonne dropped to her knees and took Nick's entire length in her mouth. She strangely loved the taste of him. She peered up towards him to see the delight on his face which encouraged her to take him in deeper. His tip reached the back of her throat which drove Nick wild. Yvonne reached behind Nick, grabbing his firm back side and encouraging him to thrust deeper into her mouth.

As Yvonne sucked, she could feel him throbbing between her lips. Nick's eyes were shut tightly as he tried to postpone the inevitable. As Yvonne lightly grazed he teeth over Nick, he was pushed over the edge. He finished while still in Yvonne's mouth and she swallowed.

Once they composed themselves, both Nick and Yvonne left his office and headed back into the E.D. "We still need to talk" said Nick as Yvonne headed for the exit. Nick smiled, even after Yvonne had left but his smile quickly disappeared as Zoe walked into the department.

With that, Nick realised his life was far from back on track.


End file.
